Life as a Girl
by souruchan
Summary: When  a certain Sawada Tsunayoshi attends Namimori High, as a GIRL, chaos is bound to ensue. All27, AU
1. All of those Tuna

_Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_

_Rating: T_

_Summary: When a certain Sawada Tsunayoshi attends Namimori High, as a GIRL, chaos is bound to ensue. All27, AU_

_Hello there 8D No, I am not new to . No, I am not new to writing fanfics. No, I swear I'm not running out of things to say. I'll just introduce myself. Hellooo, my name is souruchan, but you can just refer to me as Souru or something ;D No, it's not my real name. It's my pen name :L Oh, and if you didn't already know, this is a yaoi. For those of you who can tolerate and enjoy yaoi, please enjoy...if you can D; for those of you who don't...well... READ ANYWAYS. it's like you're reading in the point of a girl anyways, haha. _

_Disclaimer: No. Seriously. No. asdfghjkl_

_P.S: This is unbeta-ed. I just couldn't be bothered. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Our favourite brunette woke up with a tired groan, wondering why he woke up to darkness, instead of wonderful morning light.

Oh, right…he was starting a new school today…

Wait, _what_?

Tsuna threw off his covers and jumped out of his oh so comfortable bed, with it's fluffy pillows and heavenly mattress… okay, getting to the point. Tsuna jumped out of his bed and frantically did a once over of his small, but messy, bedroom. Yesterday's clothes on the floor, check…. Old assignments on his desk, check… Namimori High's female school uniform on his coat hanger, check…

Backtrack, backtrack. There was something wrong with that sentence. Namimori…. Uniform….female… Namimori….uniform….._female_?

"Kaa-chaaaan!" Tsuna scrambled down the stairs, burst into the kitchen and thrust the uniform into his mother's face.

"Hai, Tsu-kun?" Nana smiled, oblivious to her son's plight. "Do you like your new uniform? It's very nice, don't you think?"

"B-but….why is it the _female_ one?" Tsuna understood that he was not the manliest of people, but…

"Oh, they just ran out of the male ones. I showed them your picture and they asked why my cute daughter would want to crossdress! Isn't that funny, Tsu-kun?" His mum seemed to be enjoying this very much. Traitor.

The fifteen-year old wailed inwardly. He wasn't crossdressing! He didn't _want_ to crossdress!

"Don't worry about it, Tsu-kun! You'll pass as a girl just fine! Or should I call you Tsu-chan now?"

* * *

><p>A very glum and miserable Tsunahime walked into the massive gates of Namimori High. He had fit into his uniform just fine, it was just the (very major) problem of his lack of breasts. No, not man-boobs. Real, genuine, girl breasts. Oh well. His mum had stuffed one of her bras with…stuff. Exactly what sort of stuff, he will never know. It was feeling very… uncomfortable. How the hell did girls stand these mounds of flesh on their perfectly normal chest?<p>

Hmm….kaa-chan had given him all the stuff that he needed, including his schedule and his books. Class 1-B, Room 27? These things were weird. He was late for class, seeing as it was already 8:45, but he had to be properly shown around and all, so at least he had a valid reason for once. Knocking on the door twice, there was a barely audible "Come in" and he slowly slid open the door and shyly stepped in. The class was deathly silent. Was that a bad thing? Since he was naturally a timid guy, therefore he was timidly looking down, he didn't see the… stares directed on him.

When their homeroom teacher, Maki-sensei announced a new student, there were many guesses as to whom it could be. An athletics champion such as Yamamoto? Another genius like Gokudera? There was even the guess of an ugly, untalented wimp. From these guesses, you can tell that most of the class was shocked with the new appearance. The (adorable!) new girl was blushing and nibbling on her full bottom lip. Her eyes weren't visible now, but many had glimpsed the sweet, large chocolate orbs. Her hair was short and spiky, but it looked soft and fluffy…she was almost like….

"A little rabbit…," Yamamoto breathed out. There was a slightly awkward silence, during which the males undressed Tsuna with their eyes, and in which the females scrutinized the brunette, wondering if she was going to be competition for their 'idols'.

"A-ano… my name is Sawada Tsunayo- Tsunahime. P-please take care of me!"

That seemed to break the ice, seeing as there was a chorus of "Nice to meet you's" and "Hello's" back. Maki-sensei smiled, happy that they were getting along. "Well, Tsuna-chan, my name is slnmf Maki, but you can call me Maki-sensei. You can go sit in front of Gokudera-kun over there. Gokudera-kun, raise your hand please. Oh wait, you're not going to do that. Just go sit in front of the guy with the grey old man hair."

"It's silver! Silver!"

"Yeah, that person."

Tsuna nodded, and looking up with a small smile on her face, thanked Maki.

Maki resisted the urge to squeeze the life out of the poor brunette.

* * *

><p>Class was… normal. As normal as attending class as a girl when you were a boy could get, anyways. Quite uneventful, except for Gokudera burning holes into his back… jeez, first day of school and he already made an enemy! Tsuna sighed, maybe it was punishment for that time he refused to clean the whole school, again, or something. Or maybe it was just his horrible, horrible luck.<p>

He was currently walking down the school corridor, eating the bento he had made himself. Years of living alone with his mum payed off, and he had actually made a decent meal for himself. Unfortunately for our Tuna, he had a long history of accidents due to his bad luck and clumsiness, and it seemed like today was no different. "Uwaa!" See?

"Iteee~" The floor was cold and hard against his poor sore ass. Looking up, he could make out the shape of a little puffy ball…wait, that wasn't a ball, it was… a bird? Oh, it landed on someone's head. All Tsuna could do was blink and stare confusedly at the male (male?) and watched as he brought out a pair of …. Chopsticks? They looked metal though.

Bam!

* * *

><p><em>Yay! Cliffhanger! We all love those 8D Teehee, ended it there because my friend wanted it to be more dramatic. I'm pretty sure you guys all know who it is, though, kinda obvious xD The reason I named the teacher slnmf Maki is because I can't think of a last name right now c: There's been like, a decline of KHR fanfics :C I stalk the archive and there are only several new fanfics a day... DD;<em>

_Once I finish my h/w, I'll get started on the next chapter, and hopefully it'll be longer. Hopefully. Okay, from now on, I'll refer to Tsuna as Tsunahime, and with 'she', 'her' etc. because I find it really annoying to have to switch between genders and I'm pretty sure it's confusing to any of you who'll read this...soo_

**_Souru, out!_**


	2. All of those carnivores

**...it's been more than a month now...hasn't it? I'M SO SORRY! D; There's just been a lot of stuff going on; my family moved and we had no internet for a month right after I posted this story, and a lot of other stuff that I won't mention. Lol, I hope I don't sound too whiny or anything. I would like to thank those who reviewed, and those who didn't review but favorited and (as I'm typing this out now, the spell check says favorited, with a capital F! wth!) alerted. Even those who took the time to read this! They all made my day- er, month :) ... do I add a lot of smileys? Sorry, it's a habit, I feel like my sentences are always too short and clipped without the right smiley, so... 8D**

**This chapter is short, but I promise that my writing has improved over this month! Please enjoy this... -fades into darkness oh-so clichedly- (that's not a word, by the way)**

**Disclaimer: Hahaahahahahahaaa trolled.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Ow! Why'd you hit me, that really-" Tsuna's complaints stopped altogether when she had glanced up and saw the distinct red armband that could only mean one thing…

_"Tsu-chan!" Maki-sensei put a hand on said girl's shoulder solemnly, before continuing, very ominously, " if you see this very, very scary creeper- I mean, boy with black hair and steel grey eyes that look into your soul and searches for the thing that you hold most dear…. Drop everything and run."_

_"…_huh_?" Was Tsuna's oh so intelligent reply._

_"There are many, many dangers in this world, waiting to just leap at those who are untainted and innocent from evil… and our school's Disciplinary Chairman, the one and only _Hibari Kyouya_ is one of them, most unfortunate it is." Maki-sensei looked away, covering her face with exaggerated grief and tragedy. Tsuna just resisted the urge to sweatdrop. Her sensei reminded her a lot of her (unwanted) admirer and (appreciated) friend Haru._

_"Is there anything else to define him with other than his black hair (which most Asians have) and his … mysterious soul stealing grey eyes?" Tsuna was sure that if she met a boy with black hair and grey eyes, she wouldn't be staring into them long enough for her to find out if they looked at her soul and searched for the thing that she held most dear anyways._

_"Well..," Maki struck a thinking pose, amethyst eyes narrowing thoughtfully," he doesn't wear the school uniform and he has a red armband… oh! He also uses these weird chopstick thingies, what were they called again….tonfas? The point is, Tsu-chan, even though I know you are young and pure, and I regret sending you off into the wild so soon, but I hope this knowledge will help you persevere and succeed your goals!" Completely contradicting her sombre tone, she winked and flashed the blank-eyed brunette with a thumbs-up and a grin._

_"T-thank you for your … advice, I guess?" The tuna's sarcasm went unnoticed._

_"If he catches you, he'll _bite you to death_!"_

Black hair? Check.

Grey soul stealing eyes? …. Check, although she wasn't too sure about the soul stealing bit.

No uniform? Check.

Chopstick thingies? Check, alright, what were they made of, metal?

Red armband? Definitely.

There was only one more way that Tsuna could confirm that this very person glaring at her now was the one.

"Uh. A-are you going to um… bite me to death?" Kami-sama, she felt so weird saying that.

The prefect gave her a look that said why-the-f-would-you-even-ask-that.

"You're a weird herbivore… however, that does not change the fact that you are unsightly and weak."

Tsuna blinked. Did he just insult her? On first sight, no less? She attemped to replicate his glare, but to Hibari it only looked like a pout.

"That's rude, you know! You don't just go around spewing things at people that you have no right to-"

"Since you're not crowding and haven't broken any rules… yet (hey! She resented that!) I'll let you go for now." And he ignores her! Wait... what he said was a good thing!

Tsuna, sighing in relief, scrambled up and awkwardly power walked away, when something popped into her mind. "H-hey!," she called, turning around. Hibari raised an eyebrow. What was it now? "Why'd you hit me for, anyways?"

The prefect had a slight, miniscule moment of shock, before he recovered and smirked, saying, "Because I was bored." He then spun around and proceeded to stride, quite majestically might I add, down the hallway.

Tsuna could only gape, flabbergasted.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that I should incorporate this into the story somehow for an authoress' sake, but I'm too lazy. Maki-sensei's last name is Itou c: My cousin came up with that name xD For those of you asking: Where's little Hibird? Answer: Hibird flew away somewhere. Yes, very vague, I know.<strong>

**If you're also wondering about Hibari's seemingly OOC 'smirk' moment, well... at the start of the series, he smiled/smirked a lot more.. well, at least around Tsuna, and throughout the story he became all scowly and pissed and stuff... so I wanted to add his smirky part as well :)**

**Oh God, this chapter makes this sound like an 1827 story... I swear it isn't! 1827 isn't my OTP, it might have to do with the amount of it I'm reading though...**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
